Con Nombre de Guerra  Capítulo 2
by Radika Sundari
Summary: *YAOI - Desde joven Shaka comienza a  experimentar en las profundidaces del placer, pero sus elecciones lo arrastran a un lugar al que nunca debió llegar.
1. Cumbres de Placer

**Con Nombre de Guerra**

1.- Cumbres de Placer

Rodó rápida y suavemente por su mejilla. Con un esfuerzo grave trató de controlar la humedad que escocía sus ojos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues una lágrima más descendió desde su ojo izquierdo, siguió su camino sobre el pómulo sonrojado para terminar en el borde de su boca abierta, que jadeaba. Dolía.

El pecho le temblaba, contrayéndose y expandiéndose en movimientos rápidos y pequeños, arrítmicos e interrumpidos; como los de un animal desangrándose.

Contrajo el rostro, en una expresión de placer incontrolado que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, engrosando las húmedas líneas sobre sus mejillas. Se sintió derrotado, e incluso el gemido que había logrado contener salió de su garganta. Llenando el lugar de eco ronco.

Su espalda se curvó sobre la superficie dura del escritorio, haciendo balance con sus piernas en el cuerpo que se posesionaba de él. Quiso gemir de nuevo, pero una mano gruesa y arrugada sobre su boca le impidió cualquier ruido. Tuvo que tragarse toda la excitación que luchaba por expresarse en su garganta. Sintió que algo dentro de él pugnaba por salir, pero no supo que era.

Jamás lo había hecho de esa manera. El dolor se arrobó en su cuerpo, acompañado del placer y la frustración que le provocaban no ser él quien controlase la situación. Se tensó al límite, contrayendo todos los músculos, tomara un rictus dolido y placentero. Con la nuca sobre la madera, sus piernas aprisionando la cadera que empujaba contra él y sus dedos -ya blancos asidos- al marco del escritorio, mientras aún sentía el aliento pesado del amante sobre su cuello.

Todo le resultó dual y confuso. Sentía ansiosas caricias sobre sus piernas; besos sobre su cuello _casi _tiernos, y los embistes contra su cuerpo, demasiado rápidos.

Las emociones se acumularon en todo su cuerpo. Sin desearlo, por puro instinto, trató de huir moviendo su cuerpo hacia la cabecera del escritorio pero las fuertes manos lo sujetaron y arrastrarlo de nuevo sobre la madera lacada para seguir en el ritual de posesión. Jadeó otra vez y de nuevo la mano se puso sobre su boca, para que nadie los escuchara. Hubiera querido poder detener todo. Pero no se detuvo.

Una calidez fabulosa se expandió por todo su cuerpo; como si se evaporara con el aire, le llegó con el poco aliento que lograba aspirar y con cada latido el corazón lo expulsaba a todo su sistema; cada una de sus células parecía destilar esa calidez que tomó por forma, el miembro en sus entrañas. Toda la sensación se desbordó en él, calándole lo más profundo de la mente, rompiendo todo lo que había creído que sabía: le abrió las puertas de un mundo que no había visto o imaginado, todo lleno de confusión, de esperanzas y de mentiras; todas venidas de ningún lado pero bien representadas porque en ese momento todo lo que existió para él fue ese hombre que besaba su cuello mientras lo conducía a las cimas más imposibles del placer, a lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida.

Giró el rostro en un gesto compungido, aún con la mano sobre su boca cortándole el aliento, el largo cabello formó una onda con el movimiento y terminó cubriéndole el rostro. Necesitaba un poco de intimidad, porque las lágrimas de dolor y placer no dejaban de salir y se sentía inseguro e inválido.

Estar con un hombre le resultó tremendamente distinto a estar con una mujer. La entrega la había sentido antes, pero siempre eran sus compañeras las que le daban ese obsequio a él. Era la primera vez que experimentaba ser él la parte entregada, la vez primera que perdía la cabeza, que compartía su cuerpo de esa _otra_ forma.

Estaba completamente enervado, como si ya no fuera el mismo y ahora sólo fuera una extensión del otro. Tuvo el deseo salvaje de enterrarle los dedos en la espalda y quedarse prendado de su columna para siempre. Hasta que su vida terminara. Y sintió como si en verdad su vida tocara su fin cuando el alcanzó el punto máximo de su propia excitación y culminó en una calidez cada vez más hirviente inundando sus entrañas y extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo; para luego compensarse desbordando su propia esencia sobre su abdomen.

Se curvó en un nuevo espasmo mientras sentía los dedos de su amante enterrándose en su mejilla y sus frentes tocarse por lo curvados que estaban sobre sí mismos.

Después de momentos que le parecieron una eternidad se dejó caer de golpe sobre el escritorio, el impacto acolchado por su propio uniforme y su camisa. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que creyó ahogarse, pero por suerte su boca fue liberada; la dejó abierta, jalando y soltando aire rápidamente, respirar le dolía al respirar. Estaba confundido, nervioso, lleno de un desasosiego proveniente del más intenso placer que hubiera azotado su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía que algo así pudiera existir.

Sus largos y delgados dedos acariciaron suavemente la tela de camisa, que obediente se movió de acuerdo a su tacto, según sus deseos, deslizándose entre los blancos dedos brindándole algo a qué aferrarse.

Continuará.


	2. Una sola palabra

**Una Sola Palabra**

El orgasmo fue desvaneciéndose y logró abrió los ojos; en el techo de la oficina, una mampara le trajo su reflejo. Se excitó de nuevo al verse, _casi _hasta venirse… miró su piel pálida, ligeramente dorada, el cabello rubio –demasiado largo para un varón– que se derramaba por el escritorio y se adhería a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Luego observó sus propios ojos, azules, los cerró un momento, para huir de su propia mirada y luego los dirigió a sus mejillas, sonrojadas; la boca ligeramente hinchada por mordidas recientes. Sonrió al recordar las caricias, una risa silenciosa agitó su pecho, lleno de marcas purpureas.

Podía sentir la sangre alocada en arterias, corriendo con cada golpe de su corazón; también sentía los ligeros gruñidos de su estómago y los inconstantes espasmos en sus músculos, tratando de relajarse: nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Se encontraba fascinado con su propia imagen pues nunca se había apreciado de esa manera: tan sensual y tan completo.

Tomando un largo suspiro se miró las caderas, su sexo que lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza, cubierto de semen. Jamás había visto algo así, ni tenido una experiencia similar, ser él quien recibiera el placer, disfrutar de sí mismo sin tener que hacer nada más que quedarse quieto: sentir. Sensaciones completas, etéreas… tanto que por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de estar enamorado.

Y cómo no iba a pensar en algo tan ingenuo como eso, si sólo era un chiquillo de catorce años, que sólo andaba tonteando en búsqueda de placer.

–Shaka…

Sintió un agradable cosquilleo al escuchar al otro llamar su nombre. Aún entre espasmos giró su viva mirada hacia el _otro hombre_. No se dio cuenta que el otro estaba ya completamente vestido, no notó la actitud ni los gesto… otro habría sabido de inmediato lo que sucedía, pero no él. Aun era joven, ingenio, tantas cosas que era y ni siquiera sabía.

–Debo irme.

Se sintió confundido, y trató de dejar su estupor para tomar una actitud seria, pero su mente aún estaba ofuscada por el orgasmo y no pudo tomarse tiempo para pensar: el día entero le parecía un sueño y todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Apenas llegar a la escuela le habían llamado a la oficina de su director y sin saber cómo ni cuándo había acabado con la espalda contra la pared…

No se había detenido a pensar, sus ideas eran muy simples, el placer le parecía delicioso, intrínsecamente bueno. Nunca había tenido que decir 'no', a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba sólo mostraba una sonrisa blanca a sus amantes y si su mente se llegaba a preguntar algo, no era un por qué, si no un por qué no.

Siempre comenzaba y terminaba en un gesto ameno, con deseo y la necesidad, pero generalmente sus acompañantes eran chicas de su edad. Esta vez su inocencia se vio truncada por algo mucho más terrible y doloroso que el deseo; bastante más complicado y más difícil de corresponder, el afecto. El deseo de posesión y pertenencia, quería que el hombre se quedara con él para repetir hasta el cansancio lo que acaban de hacer.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy cansado.

Era muy cierto que en todo el asunto no habían intercambiado promesas, ¡si apenas palabras! Pero nunca le había hecho falta, sus deseos siempre habían fluido de una forma tan natural que no estaba preparado para lo que seguía.

– ¡Quédate tú si quieres! Yo me largo

Con una mueca de repulsión se giró para tratar de marcharse, mas el muchacho –sin alcanzar a entender nada– le detuvo de la manga, tratando de darle un beso para despedirse; pero al proyectarse contra su boca fue rechazado con una bofetada tal que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

– ¡Yo no soy un maldito marica!

Chilló el cincuentón tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo con rudeza. Shaka trató de detenerlo, azorado por un agudo dolor en su vientre, sintiéndolo lleno de un peso doloroso que le impedía respirar.

–Me lastimas.

El hombre apretó más fuerte al escuchar su voz juvenil, apenas grave, hacía poco le había parecido lo suficientemente aguda como para ignorar que su portador era un hombre. Pero ahora sin el veneno del deseo sentía ganas de trozarle el cuello para callarlo.

–Si hablas de esto… si llegas a mencionarlo…

Una nueva bofetada le partió el labio y lo hizo caer, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos levantó la vista llena de lágrimas para observar el puño que se blandía frente a él, en una amenaza my clara.

–Pero… yo…

– ¡Cállate puta!

Le gritó el mayor y él se encogió creyendo que volvería a pegarlo. Mas el hombre salió, casi huyendo, cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejándolo sobre el piso, con el labio sangrando abundantemente. Sus ideas estaban hechas pedazos y de pronto sólo sintió un desprecio muy profundo, hacía sí mismo. Esa experiencia había sido tan buena… pero había sido un error.

Se calmó luego de un rato, se sentía agitado, casi tanto como en el orgasmo: su corazón golpeando al punto del dolor, su respiración jadeante, hasta ahogar. Cuando volteó su rostro a la mampara descubrió que su rostro se veía extrañamente atractivo con la sangre manando de su boca.

Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de aquellos que están entre la niñez y la vida adulta. Esas personas jóvenes que no pueden afrontar hechos que a otros resultarían pequeños. A ellos esas afrentas se les clavan en las entrañas, en el fondo de la mente y los llevan a actuar de formas que no comprenden.

Una sola palabra basta para cambiar toda su actitud; toda la personalidad y el futuro pueden cambiar en un parpadeo con tal de complacer su resolución. Una sola palabra o acción hecha en el momento justo de la vulnerabilidad: sólo eso hace falta. Ese pequeño detalle es suficiente para que sus vidas cambien y giren por completo.

Una sola palabra los destruye y los crea de nuevo.


End file.
